Capturando a Santa
by june-li
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos trataran de capturar a Santa...tambien habra muchas parejas SasuHina GaaraIno ShikaTema ..quien se quedara con los regalos...si esque Santa no los denuncia por robo..!


**

* * *

**

**Capturando a Santa**

Era víspera de Navidad .. todos reían felices y comían el rico chocolate caliente..era tiempo de luces de colores, animalitos, muchos muérdagos, era tiempo de panetón…todos la pasaban felices ..hacían siempre la tradición familiar …esperar dormidos a santa para que les diera los regalos…y en casa de nuestros jóvenes shinobis ..fue normal…menos en una …

Naruto:…Este año si ¡!...Juro que este año lo atropo y me dejo dejo de llamar Naruto Uzumaki – decía naruto escondido debajo del sofá con una red grande- Eh preparado todo muy bien …no podrá escapar muajaja…ahora si…cuando capture a santa le robare todos los regalos….ese gordinflón nunca viene a mi casa..TT mendigo gordo …por eso este año ..la cosa funciona con chantaje ¬¬ …kukuku eh preparado dulces y panecillos de todos los tipos…ahora ese gordo viene Si o Si …..solo faltan 15 minutos kukuku….- en eso suena el timbre

**TIN…TON….TIN..TON…**

Tsunade (desde afuera y borracha y con una bolsa grande en manos) : NARUTO ábreme la puerta por un cojón!! Hip…

Naruto: Tsunade-obachan……esta borracha …¬¬ - y se levanta para abrir la puerta…

Tsunade: Feliz Cúmplenos Naruto!!!..vamos hombre es hora de festejar..

Naruto: ¬¬ ..vieja Tsunade no es mi cumpleaños es NA-VI-DAD..dateba…-no termino porque Tsunade se cayo desmayada de tanto tomar….- TT porque a mi..!!..bueno mejor la recuesto y vuelvo a mi escondite…

Tsunade:…OH si Jiraiya!!..OH YHEA!!!..

Naruto: O//O…y luego preguntan de donde aprende uno esas cosas…- decía escondiéndose en el sofá…- ahora si …ven por mi santa-kun….ojojojo..

**TINNNNN TONNN…TINNN….TONNN..**

Sakura(desde afuera): Naruto ¡!!..estas allí!!

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!...- decía abriendo la puerta..

Sakura: Naruto..que haces aquí…te estamos esperando desde hace horas en la fiesta..

Naruto: que fiesta tebayo?? Oo

Sakura: la fiesta de Navidad baka….te deje la invitación..pero por lo que veo ni siquiera la viste….bueno no importa …

Naruto: si bueno..seguro lo barrí junto con la basura jeje

Sakura: uu …por cierto como todos estábamos preocupados por ti..íbamos a venir a buscarte..pero Tsunade-sama se ofreció en venir a buscarte y nunca volvió..

Naruto: NANI ¡!..así que la vieja Tsunade…venia eso..pues se quedo dormidita apenas llego…

Sakura: bueno ..llevémosla con los demás..y de paso nos vamos a la fiesta..

Naruto: NO…- dijo muy serio..

Sakura: naruto…que te pasa no te reconozco..- decía un tanto asustada…

Naruto: hoy…es un día único…escúchame sakura-chan..llevo planeando este día prácticamente desde que nací…- decía en pose de intriga..

Sakura: ..pero.na..naruto es que es eso tan importante..tal vez te pueda ayudar…

Naruto: TENGO QUE CAPTURAR A SANTA ¡!!...

Sakura: …oh…era eso….SHANAROK!!!!! NARUTO BAKA!!- decía dándole un fuerte puñetazo…

Naruto: sakura-chan..porque me pegas TT solo quiero vengarme del gordo porque nunca me trae regalos…- decía con cara llorosa

Sakura: OO ..oh ahora que recuerdo Santa no me trajo el súper brillo para labios que le pedi la navidad pasada…..DEBE PAGAR!!!..esta bien naruto te ayudaré..

Y así sakura y naruto se escondieron debajo del sofá…solo faltaban 10 minutos ..

**TINNNNNNNNN TONNNNNNNNNNN**

Naruto: demonios y ahora quien ..tebayo!!..

Sai(desde afuera) : abre pinga pequeña..soy el que la tiene mas grande que tu …

Naruto : ¬//¬ oh eras tu Sai…ni si quiera me lo imaginaba …

Sai…enviaron a tsunade-sama y a la fea a buscarte naruto-kun y no regresaban …así que vine a ver que pasaba..

Naruto y Sakura: Planeamos capturar a Santa y quitarles todos los regalos!!! Mujajajajjaja ( con fondo de negro y terrorífico )..

Sai: ahora que recuerdo…santa no me trajo nada las tres navidades pasadas….mendigo culon……chicos me uno ..

Naruto: bien..mientras mas mejor…así que lo capturaremos fácilmente…

Y así los 3 se escondieron bajo el sofá…

Mientras tanto en la fiesta …estaban todos reunidos…Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shizune, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya, tambien estaban los ninjas que cuidan la entrada de Konoha y Sasuke.

Kiba: que bien nos salio la fiesta…como me gustaría tener pareja para poder estar bajo el muérdago…TT…decía viendo muchas parejas

**Mas allacito..**

Ino: que gracioso..gaara estamos bajo el muérdago..- decía en tono de broma

Gaara: justo lo que esperaba …- decía plantándole un fugaz beso…

Ino: gaara…esto que significa..

Gaara: significa que te llevare conmigo..y serás la madre de mis hijos y viviremos en la are…- no termino porque Ino se había desmayado después de escuchar la palabra "madre"..- Oh demonios creo que me adelante a los hechos- decía llevándosela en brazos..

**Mas allacito**

Sasuke: esta es mi oportunidad – decía sonrojado…- Hinata..puedes venir un momento..

Hinata: Ha..hai..Uchiha-san..decía mientras iba hacia el

Sasuke: _oh es un ángel…ahora la besare y la dejare impresionada y le confesare lo que siento por ella..siiii_…Hinata…quiero que mires hacia arriba..

Hinata: hacia..a..arriba…- y cuando vio hacia arriba se sonrojo como un tomate.. .u….mu….muer….muérdago…

Sasuke: exacto..- decía acercándose a sus labios….

Kakashi: Sasuke-kun..ven aquí un momento ..- decía jalándolo hacia atrás antes de que llegara a tocar los labios de la Hyuga..

Sasuke: suéltame sensei pervertido…no ves que esta es mi oportunidad

Hinata: yo..yo…me..mejor..me…re…retiro….adiós uchiha-san ..- decía dándose a la carrera..

Sasuke: maldito kakashi..ya se me escapo..

Kakashi: jeje..gomen…bueno escúchame sasuke…algo raro esta pasando…Naruto no viene a la fiesta por eso fue Tsunade-sama a buscarlo , luego mande a sakura , y luego Sai….pero nunca regresaron….- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono tétrico…

Sasuke: MASAKA!!..debieron encontrarse a algún individuo fuerte….iré enseguida..son mi equipo los salvare…- y así se fue corriendo no sin antes gritar un- HINATA!!! NO TE VAYAS A IR!!! REGRESARÉ CON MAS MUERDAGOS!!..

**TIN…TON….**

Naruto: demonios..y ahora quien..

Sasuke: DOBE!! Ábreme la puerta!!

Naruto: sasuke eres tu…- haciéndolo pasar..

Sasuke: pero que ..demonios.- decía viendo a todos los presentes

Todos al unísono : VAMOS A CAPTURAR A SANTA…

Sasuke: Oo…esta bien…me iré e informare de esto…

Sakura: espera Sasuke-kun!! Quédate…- decía cogiéndolo de un brazo…

Sasuke: no me interesa quedarme…eh esperado este día todo el mes y no desperdiciare mi oportunidad con Hinata…por esta estupidez..

Naruto: kukuku….picaron…- decía dándole con el codo…

Sasuke: u//u …cállate urusantonkachi…al menos yo tengo novia!!..no como tu te vas a morir soltero!!

Naruto: TEME ¡!!..en primera hinata-chan no es tu novia

Sasuke: já..no por mucho- decía en tono creído…

Sai: chicos ya!!.. naruto parenle..ya..porque ya faltan solo 8 minutos

Naruto: Bueno pero sasuke…dime que no te da curiosidad ver los regalos de santa..

Sasuke: para nada

Naruto: _demonios..plan B destrucción psicologica..kku esto siempre funciona con sasuke .._y dime sasuke…oh..cierto sasuke!!no te conte!...la ultima vez que Itachi vino a capturarme…me enseño el juego de kunais de plata 2007 que le regalo Santa por Navidad….dice que todos los años le lleva regalo…y este año no será la excepción..

Sasuke: ITACHI DESGRACIADO!!! A MI SANTA NO ME DIO NADA LAS NAVIDADES PASADAS….SEA COMO SEA TE JURO QUE ESTE AÑO TE QUEDAS SIN REGALO ITACHI!!!...

Sai: inversión psicológica ¬¬..

Kakashi: este es peor de lo que imaginaba …ni siquiera sasuke regresa…a quien mando a quien mando …- decía viendo kiba sentado tranquilamente – Uhmm…Kiba parece ocupado otras persona- y vio a Shino viendo por la ventana – Uhmm..Shino tambien esta ocupado- Luego vio a Lee Neji sirviéndose jugo- Esta ocupado tambien – entonces volteo a ver a una pareja que estaba tirada en el mueble…era shikamaru y Temari….Shikamaru estaba sobre ella besándola locamente y metiéndole la mano bajo la falta levantando su pierna y con la otra mano en su pecho estrujándolo y Temari dándole paso a todo…- OH…ellos parecen que no están haciendo nada…- y se encamino hacia ellos

Kakashi: Ahora te lo traigo Temari-chan..me lo llevo un momento…- decia jalando a shikamaru de la camisa para atrás…

Shikamaru: mendosque…y ahora que le pasa..

Después de que kakashi le explicara la sit uación…shikamaru se encamino hacia allá…

**TIN……….TON……….TINN**

Sasuke: quien interrumpe que le robe el regalo al desgraciado de Itachi

Shikamaru: soy yo…

Naruto: no otra vez…- luego que le explicara l a situación…

Shikamaru: con que eso paso..bueno me quedo..

Todos: OO

Shikamaru: si me quedo Temari no me vera en navidad..asi que no se enterará de que no le compre nada….además podría coger un regalo del costal de santa y dárselo a temari…

Sakura bien entonces…todos debajo del sofá..

Shikamaru: muy problemático..mejor los espero dormido junto a tsunade-sama

Kakashi: esto es grave !!!!!!! Nadie regresa!!! Ni siquiera shikamaru!!! El mas brillante ninja de si generación!!!...Bien Kiba e tu oportunidad ahora ve tu..

Kiba: hai..

**Tin….tonnnnnnn**

Y así Kiba tambien se unió a la emboscada Santa por diversión…luego kakis envió a gaara & ino….y ellos tambien decidieron quedarse ya que el cuarto de naruto le s parecía mas privado que la fiesta y prefirieron quedarse en casa de naruto para hacer sus cositas…al poco rato llegaron Neji y Tenten..que tuvieron las misma idea que los anteriores y se quedaron….al poco rato llegaron Lee, Gai-sensei- shino, Chouji, Jiraiya, kankuro, y Temari que fue para buscar a shikamaru…que ya que no le quedo de otra se metió bajo le sofá para zafarse de si novia

Naruto: …hey chicos mi casa no es un burdel - decía viendo como todos caminaban tranquilos mientras otros prendían la música y empezaban a bailar ..

Sai: …yo creo que así Santa no vendrá ..

Naruto: porque a mi TT – en eso vio una pareja que se adentraba a una habitación de naruto – Hey …no pueden entrar ahí !!!!!..

Sakura: …SE!!!! . Súbanle el volumen !!! Shanaro!!!!

Sasuke: se!!..la matracatracatraca …la matracatacatra ….matraca para arriba ..matraca para abajo

Naruto: oo…sasuke

Y así estaban todos ..hasta que solo faltaban 5 minutos …y Kakashi ya había mandado a todos a la casa de Naruto…que solo había él..

Kakashi.: Demonios nadie regresa….entonces ..tendré que ir yo ….ALLA VOY CHICOS !!!!!!!!!!...

**TINNNNNNNNN…TONNNN!!!**

Naruto: Hei dejen ese jarrón !!...no rayen las paredes…..tocan..que alguien abra ¡!

Sakura: yo voy …. Creo – decía pasando voy toda la multitud ..hasta que llego a la puerta …- kakis-sensei que hace aquí..

Kakashi: vine a buscar a todos los que envié ….pero al parecer cambiaron el lugar de la fiesta …lo que me sorprende esque todos alcancen en este cuarto tan pequeño,….¬¬..

Naruto: kakashi-sensei..me alegro tanto de verlo TT ….por favor llévatelos a todos de aquí …vana a arruinar mi plan..y solo faltan cinco minutos para que llegue santa…

Kakashi: esta bien …primero que nada apaguemos la música…- y así quito el interruptor – Chicos ya movilícense ..se acabo la fiesta .

Ninja 1: Quiten a ese viejo de ahí!!

Ninja 2 : Hey viejo ..prende la musica …

Jiraiya: Hey viejo deja de fregar ¡!!

Kakashi: Jiraiya-sama OO …dios

Naruto: váyanse todos por un demonio ..o les meto a sasuke encima – decía enseñando a un muy enojado sasuke…

Todos: AHHHHHHH !! CORRAN ES EL TRAIDOR !! AHÍ VIENE EL DISCIPU LO DE LA SERPIENTE !! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Al poco rato solo habían unas cuantas personas en la casa de naruto..estaban naruto, sai, sakura, sasuke, kakis, tsunade, shikamaru (que aun seguía escondido), Temari (que aun seguía buscándolo ), Hinata (que se quedo por petición de sasuke) , neji y Tenten (que se quedaron dentro del cuarto de naruto haciendo no se que) , Gaara (que se quedo porque a Ino le pareció divertido) , Ino (que se quedo para robarle regalos a santa ), y así casi todos estaban debajo del sofá cuando faltaban 2 minutos…

Naruto; se!! Solo faltan 2 minutos datebayo!!

Sasuke: 2 minutos y Itachi no tendrá regalo este año muajaja

Sakura: 2 minutos y ese gordinflón le partire la cara..

**De repente se escucho un ruido en la ventana ..**

Naruto: ES ÉL!!!..

Sasuke: que raro ¿?...siempre pensé que entraba por la chimenea …

Sakura: …seguro que no entro porque es gordo,….todos silencio..

Y así ..todo en la casa de naruto de naruto se quedo en silencio….y solo se escucho a alguien entrando por la ventana ..

¿: ..vaya parece que todos se fueron..ahora si..simas no recuerdo Shizune me dijo que Tsunade estaba aquí..- y entonces la vio bien dormidota en el mueble- muy bien vamonos tsunade.- decía cargándola..

Naruto: OH NO !!! SANTA SE ROBA A TSUNADE-OBACHAN !!!

Sakura: maldito santa pagaras por mis regalos!!..- decía dándole un fuerte puñetazo…

Sasuke: sufre mi ira por dale regalos a Itachi !

¿: Are?? ….- y fue aplastado por naruto quien trataba de quitarle a Tsunade y siendo golpeado por sakura y quemado por uno de los jutsus de sasuke….

Gaara: LO tengo lo tengo ¡!...Tengo la barba de santa!!- decia levantando algo blanco..

¿: AHH!!! MI PELO!! OYE TU KOSO!! ESO NO ES NINGUNA BARBA ¡! ES MI CABELLO!!..

Naruto: que?..esa voz..ero-sennin

Jiraiya: Quien mas iba a ser !!!..y ya dejen de golpearme y devuélvanme lo que me quitaron…- decía mirando como sakura, sai, sasuke y gaara escondían las cosas que le habían quitando a jiraiya..

Sasuke: demonios ¬¬ ..

Jiraiya: me faltan tres pergaminos..- decía mirando a gaara..

Gaara: ok…ahí están..no te enojes..

Sakura: Chicos ..escóndase….falta un minuto seguro que si lo atrapamos..

Jiraiya: uhmm..ahora recuerdo que naruto me menciono sobre eso…pero no pensé que lo fuera hacer …bueno entonces me voy …..naruto devuélveme a tsunade.

Naruto: no…para que te quieres llevar a la vieja. tsunade…seguro quieres sacarle fotos desnuda mientras esta borracha ….

Jiraiya: Naruto ..COMO PIENSAS ESAS COSAS DEL HOMBRE QUE TE ENTRENO …

Naruto: porque te conozco lo digo…- decía mientras lo votaba a patadas…

Sai: vaya que lío…ahora si escondámonos…vamos Ino-chan…escóndete a mi lado..

Gaara: sino dejas de fastidiar a mi novia ..mi arena no se contendrá en romperte los huesos…- decía fulminando con la mirada ..

Sasuke: silencio ahí viene alguien..!!..

Naruto: ahora si es el verdadero..

Santa (el verdadero) : vaya…vaya …haber al parecer Naruto se a comportado mejor este año….y al parecer este año decidió dejarme unos dulces kukuku – decía acercándose a las galletitas..

**Debajo del sofa : …**

Naruto: Santa Teme!!!...no te los comas todos..

Sasuke: mas le vale a santa que haiga traído el juego de kunais 2008 …porque se los voy a robar jjaaj…

Sakura: bien a las cuenta de tres nos abalanzamos contra el gordo..

1

2

3

Naruto: HA! TE TENGO SANTA..!!

Sasuke: Quítenle el saco quítenle el saco!!

Naruto: ahora si me las pagaras gordo..- cuando en eso lo que tenia naruto entre brazos desapareció dejando solo humo y apareció un muñeco- QUE!! EL JUTSU DE REEMPLAZAMIENTO!!.NO PUEDE SER!!

Sakura: chicos ayúdenme se quiere salir por la ventana..

Santa: NIÑOS MALOS!!...NO TENDRAN NINGUN REGALO EL RESTO DE SU VIDA..Y LOS ACUSARE POR ROBO!!

Sai: de eso nada señor culo gordo..primero me da mis pinceles..- decía sujetándolo del pie..

Santa: jó..mokoso..te faltan 100 años para alcanzar a un gran ninja como yo – decía enseñando su banda con la insignia de konoha..

Gaara: MASAKA!!..Santa es un ninja!!!

Ino. Gaara no te distraigas y quítale el saco..que quiero mi regalo

Gaara: oks….gordo me darás ese saco aunque sea por las malas porque necesito un regalo para mi caprichosa novia..- decía tratando de quitarle el saco..

Naruto: kya!!..yo quiero el muñeco de batman …

Sasuke: usurantonkachi ese muñeco ya lo cogi yo..

Santa: Ladrones dejen esas cosas!!!..- decía agarrando su saco y tratando de salir por la ventana..

Ino: Oh no!!..SANTA QUIERE ESCAPAR!!..

Santa : demasiado tarde preciosa..- decía cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana..

Shikamaru: no tan rápido ..- decía mientras usaba su jutsu de atadura con santa..- Lo siento santa..yo siempre e sido un niño bueno…pero esta vez necesito el regalo para Temari..sino esa mujer se pone muy problemática..

Naruto: Bien Shikamru..tenlo así mientras le quitamos el saco..

Cuando en eso vemos como Sakura, Temari e Ino se peleaban por la ropa ultimo modelo.. parecían perros hambrientos y se desgarraban las ropas mientras se peleaban…

Ino lo sacado le daba a Gaara mientras recogía mas y mas… al igual que Shikamaru le ayudaba a su novia.. mientras con su Jutsu sujetaba a Sakura…pero esta lo esquivo e inmediatamente se fue para Ino e atraparla pero Gaara se interpuso…

Sasuke que estaba viendo la pelea de lejos y ver como todas las chicas se peleaban por unos estropajos… Pensó que eso era muy valioso para las mujeres.. cuando en eso vio a Hinata de lejitos observando todas las prendas…

Sasuke: Esto va por ti.!!! HINATA –CHAN!!!!!!

Y ahora vemos la pelea del siglo.. Sasuke quitándole la ropa a Temari y a Sakura… mientras que ahora se dirigía a Ino…

Temari/Ino: IDIOTAS DEJEN DE PELEAR!!! Y QUITENLE NUESTRAS ROPAS AL UCHIHA!!!!

Gaara/shika: A LA ORDEN!!!!!

Y luego estaban sakura y sai…viendo la credencial de Santa para vender la información por el Internet …

Hinata: Santa-san…dis…dis..cul..discúlpenos….en realidad mis amigos son unas buenas personas…

Santa: no te preocupes Hinata-cha..a excepción de ti…a estos malandrines nunca les daré regalo..

Sasuke: Santa…vuelves a llamarla hinata-chan…y me vengare de ti – decía encendiendo su sharingan…

Shikamaru: Tsk.. que problemático..pues ya vete Santa..- decía liberándolo..

Santa: ..por ahora me iré…PERO SE ACORDARAN DE ESTA!!!...ME LAS PAGARAN!!..NADIE LE ROBA A SANTA…- decía saltando por la ventana..

Ya afuera..

Santa: NANI!!!...DONDE ESTAN MIS RENOS!!!..

Naruto(desde su ventana): a Santa tus renos ya nos lo repartimos..y tu carruaje hace un rato vino un señor con mascara negra y se lo llevo datebayo..

Santa: TT…CONDENADOS CRIOS!! ME LAS PAGARAN ¡!- decía mientras se iba corriendo..

**En el cuarto de Naruto:**

Naruto: kya!! ..este año si tuve muchos regalos!!

Sai: Naruto ten feliz navidad n//n – decía extendiéndole una pequeña cajita..

Naruto: oo Sai..no me digas que tu ya me tenias un regalo .a parte de lo que le robamos al gordo..

Sai: Naruto-kun somos amigos es normal..

Naruto: Arigatoo Sai!!!

Sakura: Hay naruto-baka…no tienes remedio…ten…es para ti Feliz Navidad!

Naruto: KYA!!! Gracias sakura-chan!! Y tu sasuke que me compraste – decía volteando a ver a su compañero..

Sasuke.: yo…pues yo…te traje esto..- decía mientras buscaba algo que sobrara en el saco de Santa

Naruto: Sasuke Teme!!..eso no lo compraste ..eso es de las sobras de Santa

Sasuke: como sea…ahora es mi oportunidad- decía mirando a Hinata..

Naruto: ¬//¬,,Kya picaron…seguro que llevas horas tratando de darle el regalo a Hinata-chan y no tienes el valor de dárselo..

Sasuke: cállate…¬//¬….a demás no están fácil..pero lo haré – decía acercándose a Hinata

Hinata: _uhm..ahi viene Uchiha-san ..mejor se lo doy ahora_ etto Uchiha-san

Sasuke: sasuke-kun

Hinata: are??

Sasuke: solo llámame por mi nombre nn

Hinata: etto…sasuke-san

Sasuke: ..no hinata..no le agregues el "san"…repite después de mi…sasuke-kun

Hinata. Uhm…sasuke

Sasuke: ..no hinata ..yo quiero que solo Tu me llames sasuke-kun

Hinata: o//o…etto..Feliz Navidad sasuke-kun – decía extendiéndole un regalo

Sasuke: eh..un regalo..ah..etto..arigato n//n.. yo tambien le traje uno mira- decía dándole el suyo..

Hinata: oh..arigato..jje

Sasuke: si jejjeje

Naruto: por Kami.. Sakura-chan me enferma verlos…van muy lentos…que les cuesta abrazarse y tirarse al sofá

Sakura: si tienes razón..o bien podrían haberse metido a tu cuarto como Neji y Tenten

Naruto: hai hai……………………………..NANI!!! LO HABIA OLVIDADO..- decía dirigiéndose a su cuarto a tocar la puerta..- ABRANME ESA PUERTA QUE CREEN QUE MI CASA ES UN HOTEL O QUE ¿?...NEJI!!! YA SAL DE AHÍ!!!

Sai: bueno yo me retiro Adiós Naruto que tengas suerte en sacar a Neji y Tenten de tu cuarto y a Gaara y Ino de tu baño

Naruto: que??..en mi baño tambien…demonios….bueno que importa mejor me voy a dormir…chicos cuando salgan me cierran con llave..- decía cayendo dormido en el sofá..

Sasuke: Bueno vamonos Hinata-chan…te llevo a tu casa..

Hinata..ha…hai n//n

Y así según sasuke llevo a Hinata a su casa (en realidad se la llevo a su casa ¬¬ ijiji),y sasuke y Sai se fueron tambien…al poco rato salieron Neji y Tenten que luego de usar la ducha de naruto se fueron (porque se habrán duchado )

**Al dia siguiente…:**

**En casa de Naruto.**

**Tinnn..tonnn..**

Naruto: voy..voy..- decía levantándose medio dormido..pero apenas abrió la puerta varios ninjas se le tiraron encima y le pusieron esposas en las muñecas y se llevaron cargado..

Ninja 1: Naruto Uzumaki queda arrestado por robo juguetes , secuestro de 1 hora a un anciano y por trafico de renos!!

Naruto: QUE!!!!!!!!

**En casa de Sasuke:**

Sasuke: Kya!..es un día perfecto aprovechare esta oportunidad para llevar a Hinata-chan a su casa y conocer a su padre…si…definitivamente iré …- decía mientras abrió la puerta y le paso lo mismo…varios ninjas ninjas lo tiraron al piso

Sasuke: PERO QUE LES PASA!!!...ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA NO PUEEN VENIR AQUÍ Y LLEVARME ¡!! CULAES SON LOS CARGOS…!!

Ninja1 : Sasuke Uchiha queda arrestado por robo juguetes , secuestro y maltrato de 1 hora a un anciano y por trafico de renos!!

Sasuke: QUE!!!!

Ninja2: espera a este tambien se le acusa …de tener cautiva a Hyuga Hinata por toda la noche…

Hinata (que baja las escaleras)..: sasuke-kun que pasa…

Ninjas: oh!!..pobre niña…no te preocupes venimos a salvarte..

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y los mismo paso en la casa de sakura, de Sai, inclusive se dice que el Kazekage al enterarse de esto abandono inmediatamente su hotel con su novia y se quiso dar a la fuga con su novia…pero fue atrapado a mitad del camino…ojjojojo

Tsunade: Naruto-baka!!! Devuelve todas las cosas ….tambien los renos….y solo estarán 1 mes presos

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Ino : QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Pero .. pero vieja Tsunade aquí no estamos todos….

Sakura: Cierto.. falta el Haz.. el que retuvo a Santa para vaciarlo…

Sai: Jajajajaa siiii.. falta ese problemático..

Tsunade: Diablos..!! penosamente ese problemático fue el mas astuto y se dio a la fuga con su novia la misma noche del roboo… diabloss..!!!

Gaara: Vaya veo que las fuerzas de Konoha no son tan seguras como en la Arena… Ja!.. dejar que se escape…

Tsunade: Pues no lo creo que sean tan malas después de todos.. miren que atrapar al kazekage jajajajajajaaa…

Gaara: Esperen…-dijo Gaara recordando las palabras anteriores de Tsunade – ese maldito desgraciado se llevo a mi HERMANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Y NO ME DIJO NADAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... TEMARIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Tsunade: Oh diablos! Ino.. detenlo.. amarralo .. nose .. haz lo que sea..

Ino: OK… - en eso vemos como se lo tira al mueble y lo comienza a desvestir..

Tsunade: TODO MENOS ESO!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Uhmm..

Tsunade: DIOS.!!! ESTOS CHICOS!!!

Sasuke: no nos queda otra…chicos saquen las cosas..

**Y ****así al rato todas las cosas fueron devueltas a sus dueños…**

Naruto: TT mis regalos!!!pero el otro año no te salvas Santa…

Y así estuvieron cautivos 1 mes….Naruto sin ramen, Sasuke sin Hinata, Sakura sin salir , Sai sin pintar, Gaara sin compañía de su novia, Ino sin salir……

Tsunade: Hey chicos tienen visita..

Sasuke: que sea Hinata-chan .. que sea Hinata-chan .. que sea Hinata-chan ….

Santa: ojoojoj..chicos les dije a Santa nadie le roba…

Sakura: maldito culo gordo..te voy a matar cuando salga.. – decía tratando de arañarlo

Naruto: TT mendigo gordo….pero el otro año no te salvas..

Santa: ojojojojojojo…sayonara…niños malos..ah por cierto…no esperen regalo el otro año…por cierto sasuke yo le avise a la policía que te llevaste a hinata jojojojo

Sasuke: ME VENGARE!!! ME VENGARE!!! SABES QUE ES UN MES SIN HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Santa: Jojojojojojojooo.

Sai: me las pagaras por quitarme mis pinceles ¡!! Maldito hijo de tu madre!!! #"#$&

Naruto: Quiero mis regalos!!!

Y así paso un mes….luego todos salieron..pero nunca olvidarían esa noche..en que casi le roban los regalos a Santa…muajajajjja

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado..nn Feliz Navidad atrasado!!..Dejen review..**

**Sayonara**


End file.
